Lois sur le mariage
by espe29
Summary: Une lois des mots dur et tendres, des larmes de joies et de peines, de la romance.
1. Chapter 1

une fic qui traîne dans ma tête, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Rien misà part l'histoire n'est a moi

tout est JKR

* * *

><p>Lois sur les mariages.<p>

Prologue.

Le 10 mai 1998

La guerre contre Voldemort est finie, Harry a vaincu.

Malheureusement la victoire n'a pas été sans conséquences, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ont péris et beaucoup d' entre eux étaient jeune et en âge de faire de enfants.

Le Ministère voyant que la population se faisaient vieillissante, décide qu'il faut remédier au problème et pour le nouveau ministre de la Magie Sydney Smart, avec l'aide de ses conseillers ont pensés aux lois sur le mariage.

En ce Lundi 10 mai 1998 ont pouvais lire ceci dans la Gazette :

**_Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère._**

**_Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère._**

**_Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage._**

**_Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon._**

**_Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants._**

Voilà ce que l'on pouvait lire dans la Gazette ce Lundi 10 mai 1998.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien n'est a moi mis a part l'histoire tout les personnage sont a JKR.

je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne année 2015.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Terrier Lundi 10 mai 1998

Les pâles rayons du soleil vienne doucement me réveiller, je me lève et descend dans la cuisine, a part Molly il n'y a encore personne de réveillé, enfin si Arthur est déjà partit pour le ministère,

-Bonjour Molly vous avez bien dormi ?

-oh bonjour Hermione je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, oui merci et toi ?

-Mmmhhh oui ça fait du bien de pouvoir prendre son temps parfois, La Gazette n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-non pas encore elle ne devrait plus tardée ! Et tu comptes retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

-oh euh je suppose que oui, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de moi, mais comme je n'ai pas eue mes A.S.P.I.C je ne peux pas faire d'études et je ne veux pas être Auror comme les garçons. Alors oui je vais retourner à Poudlard pour faire ma 7eme année.

-Sage décision, et puis ça te fera du bien tu pourras vivre une année tranquille.

-Oui je pense, ça ne peut que me faire du bien.

_Enfin j'espère pouvoir enfin passée une année tranquille ça me reposera de ses années de guerres et de cavales. Tiens voilà la Gazette !_

-Hermione la Gazette si tu veux la lire avant que tout le monde ne soit là c'est le moment !

-Oh merci Molly

Je lis les titres et me fige d'un coup, qu'est-ce que ce ministère de malheur a encore inventer !

En premiere page:

Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon.

Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants.

Non mais ils se prennent pour qui dans ce fichu ministère, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes tout de même me mis je à crier.

Molly lève la tête et me regarde

-Que se passe t- il Hermione ?

-Tenez lisez, c'est aberrant !

Molly prit le journal et commença à lire au plus elle avançait dans sa lecture au plus elle devenait pâle, en effet elle pensait a ses enfants a Ron et Ginny, mais aussi a Harry et Hermione.

Bon pour Ron et Ginny ainsi que Harry c'était un moindre mal ils avaient certes 18 ans mais étaient en couple donc un demi problème de moins mais en ce qui concerne Hermione on ne lui connait pas de petit ami et encore moins de fiancé, Molly s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune fille, comment allai t' elle faire ? Là était la question que Molly se posait.

Elle étaient toutes deux plonger dans leur penser quand les garçons et Ginny descendirent .

-Ben vous en faîte une tête ! dit Ginny

Pour seule réponse Molly lui tendis le journal

Les garçons se penchèrent au-dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir lire en même temps qu'elle.

Le premier à réagir fut Harry

Non mais et puis quoi encore ils croivent qu'ils peuvent diriger non vie comme ça et nous dire quand et qui nous devons épouser c'est un comble tout de même !

-Harry mon petit calme toi tu ne peux rien n'y faire c'est une vielle lois qu'ils ont ressorti tu ne peux strictement rien y faire, c'est injuste mais c'est ainsi nous n'y pouvons rien !

Poudlard au même moment.

Severus Rogue maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sortit de ses appartements et rejoint la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnies de la directrice Mc Gonagal.

-Bonjour Severus, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Minerva, oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit et vous ?

-bien, bien je vous remercie.

-La Gazette est déjà arriver ?

-Mhhh oui la voilà,, je n'ai pa encore eu le temps de la lire.

Merci Minerva

Severus se servit une tasse de café avant de commencer a lire, il ouvre la Gazette et recrache tout son café

Mais enfin Severus que vous arrive t-il ?

Rien Minerva mis à part que le ministère à décider remettre à l'ordre du jour une ancienne lois et malheureusement pour moi elle me concerne et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour la respecter !

Mais de quelle lois parlez-vous, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Tenez liser ça ira plus vite.

Minerva pris la Gazette et lu la première page.

Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon.

Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants.

Minerva n'est croyait pas ses yeux, mais comment allait-elle faire déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que tout le monde tienne dans les salles communes et les dortoirs vu que plusieurs élèves revenaient faire leur 7eme année.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas comment faire il n'était pas de plus populaire et ne connaissait personnes et encore moins une femme qui serait d'accord de l'épouser dans un délai aussi court, mais il ne voulait pas que le ministère lui choisisse sa compagne il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui.

-Minerva cette nouvelle lois ne va-t-elle pas vous poser des problèmes ?

-Si je ne sais pas comment faire

-Ben le problème est juste pour les élèves de 7 ème année, vous pourriez amenager des petits appartements dans la tour Est, elle n'est quand même pas beaucoup utilisée.

-C'est une excellente suggestion Severus, je demanderai aux elfes de mettre en place quelque appartements, excusez- moi mais je dois écrire aux élèves pour savoir qui revient et qui sera marier ou sur le point de l'être.

-MHHH Minerva, vous pourriez m'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour cette nouvelle lois, je ne connais personne.

-Oh mais bien sur Severus, il n'y a aucun soucis !


End file.
